The Immorality Memories, The Lost Memory
by Park Hyesung - Shiranai Yukou
Summary: "Wookie hyung..." / "Tenanglah, aku akan selalu di sisimu."/ "Ah, senang kembali ke rumah." / "Ye-yesung hyung? Ka-kau sudah pulang?" / "Kau tahu? Kita bisa melakukan ini bertiga. Menjalani cintai ini bertiga. Aku rela melakukan ini semua selama kau bahagia dengan ini." / KRY fict for KRY Anniv / YeWook, KyuWook, KyuSung or YeKyu (maybe, threesome?) / LongOneShot / RnR Please? :3


The Immorality Memories

~The Lost Memory~

Author: Park Hyesung

Pair: YeWook, KyuWook, Kyusung

(Threesome?)

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Angst, Drama

Rate: PG-17 / T semi M

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan, OOC parah, Cerita pun aneh

FULL of Flashback

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama para cast. Ini hanya sebuah fiksi belaka, harap tak mempercayai terlalu dalam fiksi ini. Tidak suka pair / cast? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini.

Terima kasih

A/N: Terinspirasi dari lagu dan fict LonelyPetals dengan judul yang sama dengan fict ini

.

.

.

**Hey...**

**Don't catch a Cold!**

.

**Are You**

**Ready?**

.

**Enjoy the moment**

.

.

.

Tercat ke dalam warna sepia

Ini kejadian yang pernah aku lihat sebelumnya

Menatap ke atas langit yang tak menarik

Aku melihat siang bercampur keluh kesah

.

.

.

Sosok pria berambut ikal melihat ke arah telapak tangannya. Jauh di bawah tangannya, terdapat sebuah petakan penuh pasir lumpur yang menumbuhkan beberapa tumbuhan.

Kepalanya yang terasa pening mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Ingatan berupa bayangan itu mengusik pikirannya.

Tak jauh tempat Kyuhyun berdiri, terdapat Yesung yang menatap ke atas langit yang gelap berawan. Sungguh tak menarik baginya. Tapi matanya tetap tak bisa teralih dari gumpalan awan hitam itu.

Bayangan itu, entah muncul dalam benaknya atau memang ia melihat bayangan itu di atas langit, membuatnya berkeluh kesah. Siang hari yang begitu menyakitkan.

Grep

Yesung menunduk untuk melihat siapa yang menggenggam tangannya. Kyuhyun rupanya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah siap, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan manik mata penuh kesedihan.

Yesung mengangguk dengan yakin. "Aku siap."

.

.

-Flashback-

.

Aku merasa seperti akan dihancurkan kedalam serpihan kesendirian dan kehilangan jiwa ragaku

Kenangan yang terambil dari diriku

Kebohongan, kebenaran yang tenggelam oleh kejamnya waktu

Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa aku ada disini

.

.

.

Sesosok namja manis melihat keluar jendela dengan pandangan sendu. Menatap rintik-rintik hujan yang membasahi permukaan bumi dengan derasnya. Ia menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, merasa lelah menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk orang yang ia cintai.

Sudah lewat satu bulan kekasihnya tidak kunjung pulang. Tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya maupun suara baritonenya yang selalu memanggilnya lembut. Mengingat itu semua, dia hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi, menimbulkan embun yang entah keberapa kalinya terbentuk di kaca jendela.

"Wookie hyung..." Panggil namja yang lebih tinggi darinya dari arah pintu. Sosok namja manis bernama Kim Ryeowook menoleh dengan malas.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" Balasnya pelan, hampir berbisik. Kyuhyun yang berada di ambang pintu menatapnya iba dan sedikit tidak suka. Iya, dia tidak suka wajah sedih Ryeowook. Sama sekali tidak suka. Ia lebih menyukai senyum manis Ryeowook yang dulu sering tergambar di wajah mungilnya.

"Wookie hyung..." Lirihnya. Kali ini sembari melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Ryeowook yang duduk di depan jendela. Ryeowook hanya diam memerhatikannya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah putih pucatnya, mengecup lembut kening Ryeowook penuh perasaan kemudian berbisik. "Tenanglah, aku akan selalu di sisimu."

Caramel milik Ryeowook berkaca-kaca mendengar kata-kata hiburan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya begitu menusuk. "K-kau bercanda?" Tanyanya terbata.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya erat. Memberikan kepercayaan untuk Ryeowook. "Aku mencintaimu, jadi tentu aku akan ada disini untuk menghiburmu saat kau kesepian." Bisik namja itu lembut.

Bagi Ryeowook, itu sebuah isyarat peperangan. Kyuhyun seperti siap merebut Ryeowook dari Yesung, Kekasih namja manis itu. Bahkan, Kyuhyun terlihat tidak peduli dengan Yesung yang notabene-nya sebagai teman segrup vocal bersama Ryeowook.

Yah, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Yesung adalah sebuah grup vocal bernama KRY. Selama ini ketiganya tinggal satu atap atas perintah agensi. Bukan rahasia grup lagi jika Yesung dan Ryeowook adalah sepasang kekasih, semua fans tampaknya menerima itu, kecuali seseorang yaitu Kyuhyun.

Namja berambut ikal itu memang pandai mengatakan kebohongan jika ia tidak apa-apa ketika melihat orang yang ia cintai yaitu Ryeowook bersama dengan orang lain yang sudah dianggapnya seorang kakak yaitu Yesung. Namun jauh di lubuk hatinya, banyak luka yang tergores disana.

Ryeowook angkat bicara. "K-kyu... Kau tidak bermaksud-"

"Tentu saja aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku tidak akan merebutmu darinya. Tenang saja, Yesung hyung juga tidak akan tahu apa yang kita lakukan selama satu bulan ini." Potong Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Kalau 'hal-hal' yang pernah kita lakukan di 'ranjang' selama beberapa malam ini, itu hanya bonus yang kuberikan padamu." Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan seringaian tipis di bibirnya.

Iris caramel Ryeowook semakin memanas. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Semua kejadian yang di lewatinya selama ini membuatnya terperangkap dalam sangkar ilusi, dipermainan cinta yang begitu menyulitkan. Perasaannya kacau dan begitu campur aduk.

Ryeowook sangat yakin kalau selama ini yang ia cintai hanyalah Yesung. Hanya Yesung seorang. Tapi kenapa setelah kepergian Yesung yang tak jelas pergi kemana justru membawa perasaan lain dalam dirinya?

Sebulan. Dalam waktu sebulan Kyuhyun dapat mengambil perhatian dan kasih sayangnya. Dalam waktu sebulan juga Kyuhyun sudah dapat 'mengambil' tubuhnya dan yang paling terpenting, Kyuhyun juga dapat mengambil cintanya.

Dengan mudahnya ia terbuai rayuan Kyuhyun -walaupun harus diakui ia juga mulai mencintainya. Memberikan tubuhnya dan segalanya begitu saja pada magnae kecil di grup mereka.

Ia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengakui kalau ia 'kehausan' dengan tindakan-tindakan Yesung di atas ranjang bersamanya. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya untuk melakukan 'itu' benar-benar diterima Ryeowook.

Namja manis itu benar-benar kehilangan harga dirinya sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kekasihnya tahu semua yang ia perbuat dengan Kyuhyun? Ia sangat malu bertemu dengan Yesung, sangat malu.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya, menyalurkan rasa kehangatan pada Ryeowook yang tertunduk diam. "Wookie hyung..." Panggilnya lembut.

Ryeowook tak mengangkat kepalanya. Masih tenggelam dalam lautan penyesalan yang tak berdasar. Setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk tanpa disadarinya.

Namja bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu menggeram kesal. Ia tak suka ekspresi seperti ini, khususnya untuk orang yang ia cintai. Jadi, dengan sedikit kasar ia menarik dagu Ryeowook keatas. Langsung menatap manik caramel Ryeowook, tersirat kesedihan yang begitu dalam sana.

Namja manis tersebut cukup terkejut. Menatap takut Kyuhyun yang terlihat marah sekarang. Namun ketika Kyuhyun mengetahui jika Ryeowook ketakutan sekarang, ia memperlembut sikapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang, tapi kupastikan kesedihanmu akan pergi setelah ini." Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Kyuhyun dengan perlahan memajukan wajahnya. Menempelkan kedua bibir mereka dan mulai melumat bibir pasangannya.

Setetes liquid kembali jatuh membasahi pipi.

'Maafkan aku, Yesung hyung...' Lirihnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sebuah debumam berasal dari pintu mobil. Sesosok namja yang tampan dengan surai hitamnya segera membuka payung untuk menutupi tubuhnya dari deras hujan yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini. Bibirnya terbuka untuk mengeluarkan gerutu yang tidak penting karena hujan yang berhasil membasahinya walaupun tak begitu lama.

"Ah, senang kembali ke rumah." Gumamnya menatapi rumah yang cukup mewah. Rumah trio KRY yang dibelikan oleh atasannya sewaktu mereka dibentuk dulu. Dengan perlahan ia menapaki kaki-kaki jenjangnya di atas rerumputan yang basah, mencegah becekan lumpur yang akan mengotori sepatu mahalnya.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia memasuki rumah, dia memilih untuk berhenti sebentar. Manik obsidiannya mengintimidasi setiap inci rumah tersebut. Seketika matanya berhenti bergerak di sebuah jendela yang menampakan dua orang. Tak begitu jelas memang bayangannya sebab air hujan yang turun benar-benar deras memburamkan kaca jendela.

Tapi tak perlu dipikir panjang lagi, Yesung, sang namja pemegang payung itu tahu jika kedua orang itu adalah kekasih dan dongsaeng-nya yang berada satu grup dengannya. Bibir kissablenya menyunggingkan senyuman, membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Ryeowook menemuinya setelah sebulan ia pergi untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya bersama Ryeowook.

Dengan langkah ringan ia memasuki rumah tanpa membayangkan hal buruk apa yang akan menimpanya nanti.

.

.

.

Brak! Suara pintu terbuka keras. Hingga salah satu sisinya membentur dinding.

Sepasang obsidian terbelalak lebar melihat apa yang sedang terjadi—

"K-kyuhyun...? R-ryeowook...?"

—Dan dua pasang mata lainnya juga ikut terbelalak mengetahui ada orang ketiga di dalam kamar Ryeowook sekaligus kamar Yesung.

Ryeowook dengan cepat mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh dari lehernya hingga membuat magnae mereka jatuh ke lantai dan segera berdiri. Caramelnya tampak lebih berkaca-kaca dan memanas dibanding sebelumnya. Tangannya secepat mungkin memasang kembali semua kancing baju yang sempat terlepas akibat tangan nakal Kyuhyun.

Yesung masih berdiri dengan tubuh menegang tak percaya. Tangannya gemetaran tak jelas apa akibatnya. Otaknya mendadak dipenuhi beberapa kemungkinan yang menggambarkan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi. Hatinya tercelos. Perasaan senang juga rindunya pecah bagaikan serpihan kaca.

Ryeowook gelagapan, tak tahu harus berbicara apa pada Yesung. Ia memberanikan diri menatap kekasihnya, tepat di mata. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak ketika mengetahui obsidian itu berkaca-kaca. Luka yang didapat Yesung begitu terpampang jelas di obsidian kelam itu.

Kyuhyun sendiri duduk diam di tempat. Hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menjelaskan semua ini. Ia bahkan tak berani menatap eskpresi Yesung sekarang.

"Ye-yesung hyung? Ka-kau sudah pulang?" Ryeowook membuka suaranya, menghilangkan keheningan yang sejak tadi melanda. Tapi tetap saja Yesung terdiam membatu tanpa ekspresi.

Namja tampan itu langsung menunduk dalam dan menggepalkan tangannya yang gemetar. Mencoba menahan emosinya yang bisa meledak di waktu dekat seperti ini. Tentu saja dia tak mau membuat rumahnya berantakan hanya karena dirinya emosi. Dia paling dewasa disini, harus pintar mengendalikan amarah yang memaksanya untuk melakukan penghancuran di benda-benda terdekat.

Yesung semakin mempererat gepalan tangannya. Segera ia dongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Senyum kecut nan pahit. "Ne. Aku sudah pulang." Ia melebarkan senyumnya hingga setengah mata bulan sabitnya tertutup setengah.

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat tingkah Yesung. Ia tak menduga akan melihat senyuman di wajah itu sekarang ini. Sementara Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar kata-kata lembut Yesung. Menatap tak kalah terkejut.

"Aku pergi dari sini sudah hampir satu bulan tapi kau tak mau memelukku? Apa kau tidak rindu padaku juga?" Tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook. Menatapnya selembut mungkin untuk menutupi luka besar dalam hatinya.

Obsidiannya beralih pada punggung Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memunggunginya terus. "Hey, Kyu. Apa kau tidak dingin duduk disana?" Tanyanya penuh perhatian mengingat diluar hujan lebat.

Namja berwajah putih pucat itu menggepal tangannya takut. Takut kalau Yesung akan menghampirinya setelah mengetahui rahasia yang ia coba simpan selama satu bulan ini.

Ryeowook membengkap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk menahan air mata yang siap untuk keluar. "H-hyung..." Ujarnya dengan suara gemetar menahan tangisan.

Yesung hanya diam menunggu lanjutannya. "H-hyung... Maafkan aku..." Lirihnya jatuh terduduk. Kaki pendeknya begitu lemas hingga tak dapat menopang berat tubuhnya lagi.

"Hyung, maafkan aku... Aku salah... Maafkan aku... Hiks..." Kini namja mungil itu menangis sesegukan. Berharap Yesung akan memaafkannya, walaupun itu kecil kemungkinan.

Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri hampir mengulurkan tangannya untuk menenangkan Ryeowook jika saja Yesung tak datang mendekat dengan langkah kaki pelan. Seperti tak ada tanda-tanda marah disana.

Ryeowook sedikit mengeraskan tangisnya, sesak di dadanya makin ingin meledak keluar. "Maafkan aku, Hyung... Aku membuatmu kecewa... Hiks... A-aku... Aku mencintai kalian berdua... Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi... Hiks..."

Yesung menghela nafas pelan dan melirik Kyuhyun. Ia barus sadar kalau Kyuhyun memang namja yang tampan. Kepintaran anak itu juga melebihi diatasnya. Ia juga mempunyai kelebihan menyanyi diatasnya. 'Pantas saja dia bisa mengambil hati Ryeowook dengan mudah.' Batin Yesung sedikit kesal.

Tapi Yesung sudah membuat keputusan. "Wookie..." Panggilnya sembari memeluk tubuh rapuh Ryeowook. Mengelus punggungnya bagai itu adalah sebuah benda yang sangat rapuh, dan namja mungil itu memang rapuh sekarang.

Kyuhyun hanya diam melihatnya.

Yesung berlutut di hadapan Ryeowook. "Wookie, tatap dan dengarkan aku." Yesung melepaskan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajah manis Ryeowook. Walaupun namja itu menangis, ia tetap cantik di matanya.

Ryeowook menurut dan meredakan tangisnya walaupun hanya berhenti sedikit. Masih sesegukan istilahnya.

Bruk

Yesung menarik Kyuhyun hingga jatuh terduduk di sebelahnya. Magnae itupun meringis sakit dan siap berteriak jika saja Yesung tak mengatakan-

"Kau tahu? Kita bisa melakukan ini bertiga. Menjalani cintai ini bertiga. Aku rela melakukan ini semua selama kau bahagia dengan ini."

-Mengatakan sebuah pernyataan yang di luar nalar Ryeowook maupun Kyuhyun. Apalagi Yesung merangkul Kyuhyun ke dalam kehangatan sebuah kasih sayang yang pernah Kyuhyun khianati.

Senyum hangat yang dipancarkan Yesung membuat hati Ryeowook tersakiti kembali. Yesung pasti memaksakkan diri untuknya, tepatnya untuk kebahagiannya dan keegoissannya.

Segera Ryeowook memeluk Yesung dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Terus berlirih "Maafkan aku..." sampai kelelahan.

Dengan satu tangan, Yesung membalas memeluk dan mengelus punggungnya. Sedangkan tangan lainnya, merangkul Kyuhyun yang menangis dalam diam.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita akan selalu bersama." Ujarnya pelan.

.

.

.

Sementara yang aku tahu adalah aku

Tanpa emosi, melelehkan hatiku yang telah sobek

Aku tak bisa mengingat apa yang berharga bagiku

.

.

.

Yesung sudah lama mengetahui ini semua. Kelakuan Kyuhyun yang tampak seperti remaja baru jatuh cinta terlihat jelas baginya. Tapi ia tetap memilih diam, mencoba untuk sedikit protektif pada Ryeowook agar anak itu tidak mencoba terlalu dekat dengan Ryeowook.

Namun, kadang kala kalau Ryeowook ngambek terhadapnya soal ke-protektifannya atau lainnya, namja manis itu segera mencari Kyuhyun untuk diajak curhat atau malah bermesraan.

Yesung akui ia cemburu, dan ia memutuskan pergi keluar negeri selama sebulan untuk menyiapkan pesta pernikahan di negeri yang menyediakan pernikahan sesama jenis. Kalau sudah menikah, Kyuhyun pasti akan berhenti mengejar Ryeowook secara halus.

Tapi yang ia perkirakan salah.

Kyuhyun bahkan sudah berjalan terlalu jauh bersama Ryeowook. Dan Yesung sangat yakin, jika kekasihnya sudah melakukan 'itu' dengan dongsaeng satu grupnya.

Kesalahan fatal baginya adalah ia melupakan Ryeowook juga pasti kesepian dan sedih ketika ia tinggalkan selama itu. Ia tak bisa salahkan Kyuhyun juga. Namja berambut ikal itu pasti mau menghibur Ryeowook yang sedang kesepian.

Karena rasa sayang kepada kedua orang itu, Yesung yakin ini adalah keputusan yang tepat. Menjalani cinta ini bertiga... Tidak begitu buruk bukan?

Walau Kyuhyun hanya akan merobek hatinya hingga tak berbentuk lagi, jika itu demi kebahahiaan Ryeowook. Ia benar-benar rela.

.

.

.

Aku akan ingat

Cinta kita yang berdosa dan ternodai (Jika aku bisa...)

Jika aku dapat memutar waktu (...mengembalikan cinta kita yang ternodai)

Aku akan senang untuk hidup sekali lagi (Aku akan senang untuk terus hidup...)

Melewati masa yang indah, kita hanya pernah sekali hidup (...masa kita sekali lagi)

.

.

.

"Aku ingin keluar dari grup ini!" Seru Ryeowook tiba-tiba setelah keluar dari kamar, membuat sepasang orang yang berada di ruang tengah terkejut setengah mati.

"Apa? Kau tak bisa semudah itu mengatakannya, Wookie!" Balas Yesung tak mengerti jalan pikiran Ryeowook yang begitu tiba-tiba. Sudah setahun mereka melewati hubungan ini, mendadak mengatakan ingin keluar, perasaannya menjadi tak enak.

"Benar kata Yesung hyung. Untuk apa kau keluar, Wookie hyung? Apa ada masalah?" Timpal Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menggeleng cepat. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi melihat Yesung berpura-pura menutupi perasaan sedihnya. Ia tak tahan lagi melihat Kyuhyun yang kadang sedikit canggung dengannya.

Ia sudah tak tahan lagi menyiksa kedua insan yang ia cintai hanya demi keegoisannya. Memutuskan untuk pergi adalah hal yang benar. Kebetulan kedua orang tau Ryeowook menelpon semalam, mengatakan Ryeowook harus keluar dari grup secepat mungkin.

Hubungan namja manis itu dengan kedua kekasihnya ternyata ditentang oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Dengan setengah hati ia berpikir untuk meninggalkan kedua orang yang ia cintai.

'Maafkan aku. Aku tak ada pilihan lain. Aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi.' Lirihnya dalam hati.

Setelah dilarang pergi oleh Yesung dan Kyuhyun, ia memutuskan untuk membuat tiga gelas susu cokelat. Kedua diantaranya diberi obat pelupa olehnya.

"Maafkan aku, Yesung hyung, Kyuhyunie. Tapi kalian masih bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik." Bisiknya dengan setetes air mata yang terjatuh.

Segera ia hapus air matanya sebelum ada yang melihat.

"Aku mencintai kalian. Sangat mencintai kalian. Tapi sungguh, maafkan aku. Aku hanya akan membuat kalian tersakiti lebih dalam." Bisiknya lagi sembari membawa ketiga gelas berisi susu cokelat dengan sebuah nampan.

.

.

.

Setelah kita turunkan rambut yang terendam

Dan meninggalkan kissmark satu sama lain

Saat kau tinggalkan kesunyian yang menyakitkan

Aku dapat melihat lebih dalam di matamu

.

.

.

"Anghh.. Ah... Yesung hyung! Ngahh!" Desah Ryeowook keras. Badannya maju mundur karena pinggul Yesung yang berusaha memasukkan bendanya lebih dalam.

Yesung hanya dapat mendesah kecil, mendekatkan bibirnya pada leher Ryeowook. Membuat banyak kissmark di sana untuk meredamkan desahannya.

Sedangkan orang ketiga di antara mereka, yaitu Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk tepat di depan wajah Ryeowook segera memasukkan miliknya ke dalam rongga mulut namja manis tersebut.

Alhasil, ketiga orang dalam kamar ini benar-benar mengganggu kesunyian tengah malam. Sampai ketika orang tersebut mengeluarkan hasrat mereka bersamaan dan mengotori tempat tidur milik Yesung, mereka ambruk di satu ranjang dengan lengketnya cairan mereka sendiri.

"Hahh... Hahh.. Hahh..." Nafas ketiganya terengah-engah, masih berusaha keras mengembalikan nafas normal mereka.

"Ryeowook-ah..." Yesung memeluknya dari samping. Menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Namja tampan itu mencium sekali bibir plum kekasihnya dengan hati-hati, mengutarakan dalamnya cinta.

Kyuhyun beranjak bangun mengambil selimut yang terkapar di atas lantai akibat permainan mereka tadi. Dalam sesekali hentakan ia mengibarkan selimut di atas tubuhnya beserta tubuh-tubuh yang lain untuk melindungi dari dinginnya malam.

"Ryeowook-ah.." Gumam Yesung mengaitkan jari-jarinya diantara telapak tangan Ryeowook. Menggenggamnya dengan lembut namun kuat. Seakan tak membiarkannya pergi barang sedetikpun.

Namja yang umurnya lebih kecil diantara merekapun tak mau kalah. Tangan besarnya juga memeluk tubuh ramping Ryeowook, membuat penjara lainnya agar sang namja uke tak pergi kemana-mana.

"Wookie hyung~" Ujar Kyuhyun manja tepat di telinga Ryeowook. Membuat sang empunya mengeliat geli.

Dengan gerakan tak bertenaga, Ryeowook membalas genggaman Yesung sedangkan sisa tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk mengelus pipi putih pucat Kyuhyun.

"Yesung hyung, Kyu..." Lirihnya. Hatinya teriris perlahan. Rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Tak bisa ia bayangkan reaksi Yesung dan Kyuhyun setelah tahu kalau ia akan meninggalkan mereka setelah ini.

Setidaknya, Ryeowook berpikir untuk memberikan kenangan yang terakhir kepada orang yang ia cintai selama ini. Walaupun mereka akan melupakannya setelah ini.

Yesung yang mengetahui perubahan ekspresi Ryeowook segera mengecup pipinya. "Ryeowookie? Ada apa denganmu, hm?" Tanya Yesung sudah mulai mengantuk.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Tidak apa. Aku hanya mengantuk. Hoam..." Namja mungil itu menguap, hanya pura-pura agar mereka percaya. "Kalian tahu? Aku sangat lelah."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Itu salahmu. Siapa suruh untuk menggoda kami duluan?" Sahut Kyuhyun jahil.

Ryeowook mendecak, pipinya merona seketika. Memang salahnya dia karena berniat melakukan 'itu' dengan mereka sebelum keluar dari grup.

"Sudahlah! Aku tak ingin membahas itu lagi! Aku ngantuk sekarang." Serunya dengan suara sebal. Kali ini Yesung terkekeh dan memeluknya.

"Baiklah, kita bisa tidur sekarang." Ujarnya menyamankan diri.

Ryeowook berdehem, "Setidaknya kalian harus minum susu cokelat buatanku dulu. Kalian benar-benar tak menghargaiku ya?" Namja manis itu bangun perlahan. Mengambil dua gelas yang sudah ia campur dengan obat pelupa dan memberikan kepada mereka.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Yesung dan Kyuhyun minum tanpa rasa curiga sama sekali. Ryeowook melirik keduanya dari ujung gelas yang sedang ia minum isinya. Menggumamkan kata maaf dalam hati, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

.

.

.

Ryeowook memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah atau bisa dikatakan dorm KRY pagi itu juga. Setelah menghapus semua foto yang berada di kedua posel mereka, ia berbisik pelan tepat di telinga kedua orang yang masih tidur saat subuh dengan pelan.

'Lupakan aku... Lupakan namja bernama Kim Ryeowook.'

Setelah itu ia pergi menuju gedung agensi yang selama ini membuatnya berjaya. Mengatakan dengan lantang ia akan keluar dari agensi dan grup begitu saja. Tanpa peduli dengan cegahan atasan dan manajernya.

Ia tersenyum tipis pada manajer juga atasannya.

"Orang tuaku menentangnya. Menentang hubunganku dengan Yesung. Mereka melarangku untuk mencintai sesama jenis. Kalian juga belum tahu kejadian apa yang sudah kujalani setahun ini dengan Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Jadi kumohon, kabulkan permintaanku." Pintanya dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak luntur walaupun wajahnya berekspresi sangat menyedihkan.

"Tolong, katakan pada media dan seluruh fans kalau aku keluar dari grup. Katakan juga pada mereka agar tak pernah menyebut namaku lagi di depan mereka. Kemudian hapus segala foto ataupun lukisan yang menggambarkan aku bersama mereka di media. Buatlah mereka menjadi duo penyanyi yang terkenal. Jangan kecewakan aku." Pesannya dengan suara yang agak kacau.

Tangisannya menghilangkan setengah suara lantang yang akan di keluarkan. Hatinya sakit mengingat semua kenangan. Tapi semangat yang bulat membuatnya tetap akan melanjutkan ini semua.

'Maafkan aku...'

.

.

.

Aku akan teringat

Katakan padaku kenapa air mataku tak mau berhenti (katakan padaku...)

Diruang kosong ini dan waktu (...air mataku tak mau berhenti)

Aku akan berlari melewati waktu menuju tempat itu (berlari melewati waktu...)

Dimana aku dapat menemukan alasan untuk luka tak terhindarkan ini? (...mengapa aku tak bisa melarikan diri dari rasa sakit ini?)

.

.

.

"Hiks.. Hiks..." Tangisan sesegukan memenuhi ruangan kamar milik seorang namja manis. Ia tengah terduduk di meja kerja (meja belajarnya) yang masih tetap berdiri kokoh dalam kamar rumah lamanya di Incheon walaupun sudah jarang di datangi keluarga selama tujuh tahun.

Ia memilih datang ke sini untuk menenangkan diri. Rumah lama yang ditinggali dan tak pernah dijual oleh keluarganya malah membuatnya semakin menangis karena mengingat kenangan indah selama tinggal disini.

Ryeowook mengambil nafas untuk menghentikan sesegukannya walaupun itu tak berhasil. Beralasan liburan ke kampung lama pada orang tuanya dan tinggal disini selama dua bulan malah membuatnya semakin stress dan tak terkendali.

"Ye-yesung hyung... Hiks... Kyuhyunie... Hiks.." Lirihnya sakit. Gepalan tangannya memukul ringan dada sebelah kiri. Sakit. Sesuatu seperti menancap disana.

Ia rindu pada kekasih-kekasihnya itu. Sedang apa mereka? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Tiba-tiba saja otaknya mengembalikan kenangan-kenangan manisnya bersama Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

Mengingat itu semua, rasa sesak di dadanya makin menjadi.

Sekasar mungkin tangannya menghapus air matanya. Membuang figuran yang ia lihat sejak tadi. Bergambar kebersamaannya dengan kedua kekasihnya.

Sekali lagi menangis keras untuk meratapi nasibnya yang kurang beruntung.

Kedua tangannya membekap bibirnya yang terus mengeluarkan suara sesegukan. Ia harus menghentikan tangisannya. Harus. Dia harus keluar dari rasa sakit ini.

'Kau harus kuat, Kim Ryeowook.' Kalimat itu tertanam di benaknya. Kepalanya menggeleng semakin kuat untuk menghentikkan tangisnya.

"A-aku harus melakukan hiks.. sesuatu.." Ujarnya pelan sambil bangkit menuju ruang buku dengan kaki lemas. Menangis selama satu jam menguras banyak tenaga dalam tubuhnya.

Jari-jari lentiknya mencari buku kosong yang seingatnya masih tersimpan disana. Ketika menemukan buku itu, segera ia robek salah satu kertasnya dan kembali ke meja. Mengambil pulpen dan bersiap menulis sesuatu disana.

Mengambil nafas dan membuangnya perlahan, mencoba untuk mendiamkan tangannya yang bergetar.

/Aku terus mengingatnya. Cinta terlarang

kita yang kita jalani selama ini. Aku berharap aku dapat kembali bersama kalian. Jika itu terjadi, aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan itu semua. Aku ingin kembali

menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian. Memperbanyak kenangan kita sampai kita benar-benar tak dapat melupakan itu semua.

Tapi aku tidak bisa. Orang tua-ku

menentang ini semua. Mungkin ketiga Nuna-ku menerima ini, tapi kalian juga pasti tahu restu orang tualah yang terpenting. Maafkan aku,

Yesung hyung. Maaf jika aku membuatmu kecewa dan memberikan banyak luka mendalam. Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun. Maaf jika aku dulu tak peka akan perasaanmu. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintai

kalian. Sangat mencintai kalian.

Tapi... kita tak akan bertemu lagi/

Air mata yang terus menetes membasahi kertas membuat beberapa huruf hangul tampak tak jelas. Tapi dia tak peduli lagi. Ia harus meminta maaf kepada mereka.

Ryeowook melipat kertas tersebut dan menyimpannya di dalam koper. Memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah keluarganya sekarang yang berada di Seoul.

.

.

.

"Hei, Yesung hyung." Kyuhyun menjauhkan bibirnya dari wajah Yesung. Menjilat permukaan bibirnya yang dipenuhi oleh kedua saliva mereka kemudian berucap, "Kau mengenalnya?" Telunjuknya menunjuk pada sebuah foto di dalam album foto.

Sore ini mereka sedang bersemangat untuk membuka album foto. Sesungguhnya Yesung yang menyarankan ini karena mau mengingat-ingat masa muda mereka.

Yesung menyamankan duduknya dan melihat foto yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Keningnya berkerut ketika melihat sebuah gambar dirinya bersama Kyuhyun namun di tengahnya ada seseorang lagi. Seorang namja berambut cokelat.

"Hah? Siapa ini?" Tanya Yesung padanya.

Kyuhyun meringis. "Kalau aku tahu, aku tak akan bertanya padamu, hyung."

Yesung mengidikkan bahunya tak tahu. "Kurasa kita harus bertanya pada manajer. Lihat. Banyak foto kita bersama dengan namja itu."

Namja berwajah pucat itu membalikkan halaman demi halaman album foto mereka. "Kau benar. Semakin banyak foto kita bersamanya." Kyuhyun mengambil album lainnya. "Ah, yang ini lebih banyak berisi fotonya dan kita."

Yesung memutar otaknya. Seingatnya, tak pernah ia bertemu dengan namja itu. Namja yang sangat mungil di antara mereka benar-benar tak dapat diingatnya.

Pria tampan itu bangun dari tempat duduknya. "Hei, chagi..." Obsidiannya menatap mata Kyuhyun yang bertanya-tanya padanya.

"Ne hyung?" Balasnya pada sang kekasih.

"Kita harus menagih penjelasan pada manajer." Yesung merogoh saku celananya dam segera menelpon manajer untuk segera datang ke rumah mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan memandangi kembalo hamparan foto-foto tersebut. Ia sedikit mengingatnya. Wajah manis itu begitu familiar. Tapi siapa? Ia tak dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas.

"Mungkin aku harus mengecek album musik dan foto-foto kita di internet." Kyuhyun juga ikut mencari melalui internet.

.

.

.

Aku akan memanggil namamu lagi dan lagi

Bahkan jika aku kehilangan suaraku

Bagiku hanya ingin kau memanggil semuanya

.

.

.

Dengan kasar Ryeowook membanting pintu kamarnya, di apartemen mewah yang ia beli bersama ketiga nuna-nya untuk keluarga. Amarahnya membuncah saat itu juga. Tangannya membanting semua yang berada di dekatnya dengan tak terkendali.

Ia baru saja pulang dari kampung halaman dan mendapat berita gila dari kedua orang tuanya. "Kalian jahat! Argh!" Teriaknya sangat keras. Ia tak habis pikir orang tuanya akan segera menikahkannya pada yeoja yang bahkan belum dikenalnya sama sekali.

"Yesung hyung! Kyuhyun!" Panggilnya keras masih sambil menghancurkan seisi kamarnya yang semula sangat rapi. Suara-suara keras itu mengundang ketukan yang tak kalah keras dari ketiga nuna-nya yang juga baru pulang berbelanja.

"Ya! Ryeowook! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Panggil Taeyeon panik sedangkan Seohyun mencari keberadaan orang tua mereka uuntuk menanyakan alasan Ryeowook seperti ini.

Tiffany, kakak yang lainnya mencari kunci cadangan dengan panik. Ryeowook mengunci pintunya dengan rapat dan tidak bisa semudah itu membuka pintu kayu tersebut.

Ryeowook menghiraukan mereka. "Yesung hyung! Kyuhyun! Aku tahu kalian tak mengingatku lagi! Tapi kumohon ingat aku sekarang!"

"Kembali padaku! Aku membutuhkan kalian! Aku hanya mencintai kalian!" Serunya tak berhenti. Walaupun ia tahu yang ia perbuat sama saja merusak pita suaranya, tapi ia tak berhenti. Malah semakin keras berteriak hingga suaranya sangat serak.

"Kumohon.. Kembalilah..." Air matanya terus mengalir. Namun kali ini bukanlah air mata bening seperti pada umumnya. Cairan berwarna merah keluar dari matanya sebagai pengganti air mata. Merah pekat bagaikan ruby.

Darah

Tak lama setelah itu, cairan yang sama keluar pada sudut bibirnya. Ia tak mampu berteriak lagi. Pita suaranya sudah hancur sebelum kedua nama orang yang ia sebutkan muncul dihadapannya.

Namun dia masih mengharapkannya. Ia mengharapkan Yesung dan Kyuhyun berada di sisinya sekarang. Mengingatnya, menemaninya dan melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan seperti dulu.

Kakinya melangkah dengan putus asa menuju balkon. Saat itu angin benar-benar bertiup sangat kencang. Masih dengan tenaga yang sudah habis terkuras, anak itu berdiri di atas beton pembatas balkon. Merentangkan tangannya, merasakan angin yang berhembus.

Ia ingin seperti angin yang begitu bebas.

Brak

Pintu kamar yang baru terbuka cukup mengejutkannya. Ketiga nuna-nya yang berawal terengah-engah kini membelalakkan matanya.

"Ryeowook! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Taeyeon ingin berlari mendekatinya, tapi dengan kaki yang gemetar hebat rasanya tak mungkin. Sedangkan dua lainnya jaga jarak dengan Ryeowook.

Senyum tipis terlukis indah di wajah keputus asaan Ryeowook. "Kalian sudah tahu kan alasannya?" Tanya namja itu pelan. Saking pelannya seperti ia sedang berbisik. Bahkan tidak pasti ketiga nuna-nya dapat mendengar atau tidak.

Tangan kirinya menunjuk ke arah koper di atas ranjang. Kembali berbisik dengan kalimat, "Tolong berikan kepada mereka." Setelah itu kembali merentangkan tangannya.

Ia melangkah mundur sedikit demi sedikit. Membuat Taeyeon, Tiffany dan Seohyun panik dan menghampirinya.

"Wookie!" Pekik kakak-kakaknya.

Ryeowook menutup matanya dan jatuh dengan senyuman. "Selamat tinggal."

Bruk!

Suara keras itu berada di bawah. Tiffany yang baru mencapai balkon di susul dengan saudara lainnya hanya terdiam. Menatap nanar darah yang sekarang merembes keluar dari tubuh juga kepala Ryeowook.

"Andwae!"

.

.

.

Aku teringat

Pecahan dari kenangan yang aku panggil kembali (Pecahan dari kenangan...)

Sekarang terikat erat sekitar dadaku (...Terikat erat sekitar dadaku)

Saatku telah belajar dari alasan kehilanganmu (Kau telah menghilang...)

Bahkan jika aku harus berakhir membunuh diriku yang bodoh (...Bahkan jika aku harus membunuh diriku...)

.

.

.

Bruk

"A-apa?" Ujar Yesung bergetar setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari manajer. Manajer mereka hanya memalingkan wajah.

Otaknya berdenyut sakit. Yesung bisa merasakan sakit itu begitu jelas. Tangannya mencengkram kuat kepala besarnya. Siluet-siluet bayangan silih berganti melewatinya.

"Ka-kau tidak bercandakan, manajer hyung?" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang berucap. Matanya berkaca-kaca entah kenapa. Salah satu telapak tangannya menutupi satu sisi mata dan keningnya. Mendadak kepalanya sakit dan pusing.

Sang manajer hanya dapat menghela nafas pendek. "Maafkan aku. Ryeowook yang meminta semua ini." Ujar manajer kemudian pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Memberikan waktu untuk menenangkan diri mereka.

"Ryeowookie..." Lirih Yesung memejamkan mata dengan kuat. Luka hati yang tersobek kembali terbuka. Namja itu tak dapat habis pikir bagaimana Ryeowook dapat meninggalkannya begitu saja. Bahkan sampai bisa membuatnya lupa akan sosok Ryeowook yang begitu berarti baginya.

Kyuhyun yang juga dapat mengingatnya hanya bisa melirik Yesung yang berlutut di sampingnya, menatap sosok kekasihnya sekarang karena efek lupa ingatan. Lagi, perasaan tentang dia memang perusak hubungan orang kembali muncul.

Tak tahu diri. Itu yang dirasakannya sekarang. Seharusnya dulu dia menyerah ketika Yesung mengajaknya untuk menjalani cinta bersama di antara mereka. Seharusnya dia tak egois untuk mengikat Ryeowook secepatnya dulu.

"Bodoh..." Gumam Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar. Dia merasa sangat bodoh.

"Wookie... Hiks... Wookie!" Racau Yesung tak jelas. Air matanya yang terlanjur menetes tak dapat berhenti. "Kenapa? Kenapa?! Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami?!"

Pekikkan Yesung membuat Kyuhyun sadar. Disini yang paling terluka memanglah Yesung. Dibanding dirinya, dia hanya sebuah monster pengganggu diantara mereka berdua.

"Wookie... Kenapa?! Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan kami?!" Yesung terus meracaukan apa yang ia rasakan. Kepergian Ryeowook membuat lukanya semakin melebar.

Kyuhyun menggepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia juga ingin berteriak seperti itu, ingin menangis seperti itu tapi tidak bisa. Ia harus kuat. Perasaan Yesung lebih penting sekarang. Luka pada diri Yesung lebih dalam dibandingnya.

Perlahan ia mendekap Yesung dalam pelukannya, memeluknya erat sambil berkata, "Tenanglah, hyung. Kita bisa mengunjungi rumah orang tuanya besok."

.

.

.

Tetesan demi tetesan air mata membasahi tanah yang masih basah karena habis di gali. Orang demi orang juga berlalu berpergian setelah merasa cukup untuk berduka disana. Namun masih ada dua orang yang menangis disana.

Di tangan salah satu pria disana memegang sebuah surat yang di berikan oleh ketiga kakak perempuan. Pria yang memegangnya menangis keras. Memanggil nama yang baru saja di makamkan tepat di depan matanya.

Sedangkan pria yang lainnya yaitu Kyuhyun, menatap nanar makam Ryeowook. Ia masih tidak mempercayai apa yang sudah terjadi. Apalagi dengan isi surat namja manis yang di tujukan untuk mereka.

"Kau pasti bercanda. Kau bercandakan, Wookie?" Tanya Yesung. Lukanya bertambah satu lagi. Ini lebih dalam, lebih dalam dibanding yang dulu.

Tak masalah jika Ryeowook mau berselingkuh, tak masalah juga jika Ryeowook memang membuatnya lupa ingatan dan meninggalkannya. Tapi kali ini benar-benar masalah sekaligus bencana besar bagi hidupnya.

Cintanya pada Ryeowook terlalu dalam. Ryeowook adalah segalanya. Jika namja manis itu pergi dengan cara seperti ini, bagaimana hidup Yesung nantinya?

"Wookie-ya... Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Tanya Yesung lagi. Dan kembali menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan keberadaan ibunya.

Pria itu mencengkram kuat kertas yang ia pegang, sementara tangan lainnya memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat perih.

Kyuhyun bahkan tak bisa berkata-kata. Sampai akhirnya ia jatuh berlutut dengan kakinya yang lemas. Tangannya meremas rumput-rumput di sekitarnya. "Wookie..."

"Aku mohon kembalilah..."

.

.

.

-Flashback End-

.

.

.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya tinggi-tinggi sekali. Menggepalkan tangannya dan berkata yakin, "Aku siap untuk menyusulnya."

Kyuhyun tertawa di sisi makam lainnya. "Kalau begitu, kapan kita akan melakukannya?"

Obsidian Yesung meliriknya dan mengambil pisau di saku. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang? Ini pasti akan menyenangkan."

Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya. "Yah, pasti sangat menyenangkan." Balasnya sembari mengelus permukaan pistol.

Yesung mulai melukai jarinya kemudian pergelangan tangan di sekitar nadi."Darah ya?" Gumamnya. Tak terasa sakit sama sekali.

Ia menatap lekat-lekat darah yang merembes keluar dari kulitnya. Semakin lama semakin banyak dan menetes tepat di atas makam Ryeowook. Yesung sengaja melakukannya.

"Ini adalah bukti ikatan benang merah kita." Gumam pria itu kembali. Menatap sendu permukaan tanah yang sudah ditumbuhi oleh rerumputan dan bercak darahnya.

Kyuhyun juga ikut menatapnya. "Ikatan benang merah..." Ia terdiam sesaat. "Kita akan terikat selamanya."

"Kita juga masih akan mencintai. Selamanya tanpa akhir." Suara Ryeowook terdengar kala angin berhembus. Yesung dan Kyuhyun segera menunduk dan mendapati bayangan Ryeowook duduk di atas pusaranya.

Yesung tersenyum dan menyiapkan ujung pisau di dadanya. "Kita akan tetap saling mencintai walaupun tahu ini adalah dosa."

"Dan kita akan selalu bersama di dalam kegelapan abadi." Kali ini Kyuhyun yang berucap. Mempersiapkan pistol di samping kepalanya dan telunjuk siap kapan saja menarik pelatuk tersebut.

Ryeowook merentangkan tangannya. Menggenggam masing-masing tangan mereka yang terbebas dari benda-benda berbahaya. "Aku menunggu kalian."

.

.

.

Aku akan ingat

Aku membiarkan diriku jatuh ke dalam kegelapan

.

.

**Remember**

.

.

**Don't Remember Me**

.

.

.

The End

Yo! Hye balik lagi dengan fict khusus buat KRY Anniversary~ Awalnya nggak ada niat sama sekali buat fict untuk memperingati KRY Anniv soalnya yah kayaknya jarang juga ada yang mau membuat fict untuk hari ini. Udah lama juga sebenernya merencanakan buat fict ini dan baru tercapai sekarang. Ini berawal dari denger lagunya, saat itu juga pengen buat fict berdasarkan lagu ini dan membutuh jalan cerita lengkapnya seperti apa. Memutuskan searching di google dan berakhir di fict punya LonelyPetals. Memang dia membuat fict yang sama tapi castnya beda. Pas baca fict itu Hye bener-bener kebayang sosok KRY dan jadilah fict ini. Hye bener-bener berterima kasih dengan LonelyPetals~ Sumber inspirasi Hye untuk fict ini. Dan Hye hanya merubah alur, menambahkan kata-kata serta memberikan beberapa perubahan meleset (?)

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan fatal dalam fict Hye. Beberapa minggu ini sedang tidak mood sama sekali dalam mengetik jadi pasti agak berbeda dengan fict sebelumnya. Hye harap kalian menikmati fict ini ^^

Mind to review please?


End file.
